


Океан

by Falde



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Он влюблён в океан. Или, возможно, это океан влюблён в него.





	Океан

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Кот Том.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя не на своём месте? — спрашивает Чжинён.

— В каком смысле? — Марк подпирает рукой щёку и смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Такое странное чувство, когда вроде бы и занимаешься любимым делом, вроде бы оно и приносит удовольствие. Но всё равно при этом что-то не так.

— Тебе просто нужно в отпуск, хён, — вставляет своё невероятно ценное мнение Канпимук, даже не потрудившись дожевать.

Его слова Чжинён предпочитает проигнорировать. В некоторых случаях с Канпимуком проще общаться именно так — не вступая ни в какие дискуссии до того, как закончишь мысль. Канпимук, конечно, даёт дельные советы, но до этих самых советов — час лирических отступлений, историй из жизни и споров.

Сейчас времени на это всё у него нет.

— Просто, — Чжинён неопределённо взмахивает палочками для еды. — Я знаю, что я хорош в том, что я делаю. Знаю, что именно мои статьи — одни из лучших в журнале. И мне всё ещё нравится их писать. Но иногда…

Он замолкает, подыскивая наиболее подходящую формулировку.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мои собственные слова меня душат, — наконец говорит он.

Марк смотрит на него пристально, словно пытается прочесть на его лице историю о том, в какой момент всё это началось, а затем вздыхает:

— Пожалуй, тут я соглашусь с Канпимуком. Чжинён-а, возьми отпуск. Ты же просто живёшь на работе. Ничего удивительного, что тебе опротивело даже любимое дело. Карьера карьерой, но не нужно при этом терять себя.

Он щёлкает пальцами, хлопает себя по карманам, осторожно вытягивает из джинсов маленький кожаный мешочек и достаёт из него что-то.

— Кстати об отпуске, — Марк улыбается. — Это тебе.

Он немного разжимает кулак, и оттуда свешивается аккуратная серебряная цепочка с изящными узорами на звеньях. Висящий на ней кулон так и притягивает взгляд. Он небольшой, высотой примерно с мизинец Чжинёна, если не меньше, и треугольный. Основная часть кулона — такое же украшенное узорами серебро, как и сама цепочка, — но в центре расположен круглый камень. Тёмно-синий с белой крошкой, напоминающий Чжинёну о звёздном небе.

Он завораживает.

Чжинён внимательно слушает, пока Марк рассказывает про какую-то старинную китайскую лавку с самыми разнообразными безделушками, амулетами и старинными предметами. Потом Марк переходит на историю самого кулона, которую ему поведала продавщица, и тут уже терпение кончается вовсе не у Чжинёна.

— Марк, — перебивает Канпимук, — никому не интересно, чем мы с тобой в Тайване занимались.

Он многозначительно играет бровями, а Марк раздражённо закатывает глаза.

— К тому же, — продолжает Канпимук, — Чжинён-хён не станет это носить. Такие штуки только ты и любишь.

Марк отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник, но на Чжинёна смотрит с неуверенностью, и это расстраивает.

Чжинён может сколько угодно строить из себя язву и эгоиста, но даже он считает, что обидеть Марка — немыслимое преступление против человечества.

Он протягивает руку, прикасается к кулону осторожно, словно тот может рассыпаться от одного неверного движения. На мгновение кулон бьёт его током, а потом кажется, будто камень в центре становится темнее.

— Всё в порядке, хён, мне нравится подарок, — заверяет Чжинён, а потом переводит на Канпимука убийственный взгляд. — А вот ты научись, наконец, уважать старших.

Канпимук фыркает, кладёт голову на плечо Марка и показывает Чжинёну язык.

Этот ребёнок просто невыносим.

— Марк-хён меня любит и таким.

— Неправда, — отнекивается Марк. — Я тебя вообще терпеть не могу, о какой любви тут может идти речь.

И в противовес своим словам, лёгким и осторожным движением руки поправляет чёлку Канпимука на другую сторону.

— Вы просто отвратительно похожи на женатую парочку, — закатывает глаза Чжинён, а потом смотрит на время. — А теперь я вынужден с вами распрощаться. Мой обеденный перерыв уже заканчивается, и я не Марк-хён, который может позволить себе разъезжать по отпускам с тайскими студентами.

— Эй, хён, — восклицает Канпимук. — Ну и кому теперь не хватает уважения к старшим?

Чжинён совершенно не по-взрослому передразнивает его поведение ранее и тоже показывает язык, после чего забирает со спинки дивана куртку и уходит, оставив свою долю за обед на столе.

Кулон в руке мешается, но класть его в карман не хочется — вдруг он чем-то поцарапает камень? Чжинёну слишком нравится его сходство со звёздным небом, но здесь любая царапина, даже самая тонкая и незаметная на первый взгляд, может всё испортить.

Он поспешно вешает кулон на шею — в спешке не получается сделать это сразу и пальцы несколько раз соскальзывают с замка.

Но когда кулон наконец-то оказывается на его груди, Чжинён чувствует какое-то иррациональное спокойствие. Словно всё будет хорошо.

***

Конечно же, вопреки его ожиданиям, всё идёт наперекосяк. В издательство взяли нового редактора, как будто им было мало других стажёров. И всё бы ничего, но кроме опыта мальчишке — кажется, его зовут Доун, — не хватает уверенности в себе. Из-за чего Доун, боясь неправильно что-нибудь сделать, излишне перестраховывается и делает ещё больше ошибок. Абсолютно нелепых.

Чжинён даже представить себе не может, как можно было перепутать материал между собой и в итоге сделать из множества разных статей какой-то хаотичный микс, где в статье предложение начинается с новостей политики и заканчивается советами по подбору цвета обоев для вдохновения.

Не спасает ситуацию ещё и тот факт, что практически все опытные сотрудники, кроме Чжинёна, уже неделю как разбежались — кто на отдых, кто на больничный, и Чжинён остался один в царстве новичков и бумаг.

И пока они судорожно приводят всё в нормальный вид — чтобы сразу понять, не потерялось ли случайно ничего нужного и важного, — Чжинён близок к тому, чтобы подать заявление на увольнение, просто потому что происходящий на работе цирк — выше его понимания.

Идея Канпимука с отпуском кажется ужасающе заманчивой.

Но у Чжинёна ещё обязанностей невпроворот. Близится годовщина журнала, у него по-прежнему не закончена статья об изменениях в корейской литературе за последние пять лет, а ещё он почти дописал интервью с Им Чжебомом — молодым, но многообещающим писателем (и по совместительству — его другом детства), — и сейчас этот отпуск ему только всё испортит, потому что делать свою работу надо сразу.

И говоря о ней, рабочий день Чжинёна закончился ещё полтора часа назад, а он, как обычно, уходит одним из последних.

Пропуск с шеи он снимает на ходу, стоит только выйти из лифта, и тот цепляется за кулон. Металлическое крепление с неприятным звуком проезжает по камню, и Чжинён морщится, прикладывая пропуск к турникету, а после убирает его в карман.

Он проходит через вращающиеся стеклянные двери офиса и застывает.

Потому что на первый взгляд, он стоит там, где и должен — на улице, в Инсандоне, перед зданием своего издательства — но вместе с этим он и понятия не имеет, где находится. Он знает эту улицу едва ли не лучше, чем собственную дорогу домой, но сейчас не узнаёт её. Фонарный столб, который должен стоять слева, неожиданно расположился справа, его место занял ярко-красный почтовый ящик, которого вообще здесь не было, а ещё между ними откуда-то вклинилась скамья, которую Чжинён точно не помнит.

Он оборачивается обратно к офису — возможно, пока он тратил свой день на наведение порядка на работе, кто-то решил, что площадку перед небоскрёбом следует изменить, и это можно уточнить у охраны, просто чтобы утолить собственное любопытство.

Но вот только привычного небоскрёба за его спиной нет.

Зато есть оживлённая улица, и все люди на ней кажутся яркими и мечтательными. Они смеются и шутят, выглядят беззаботными и счастливыми, и это похоже на идеальную сцену из фильма или детской сказки.

А за ними, в самом конце улицы, виднеются причал и спокойная, завораживающая синяя гладь. Вода словно зовёт Чжинёна, манит его одним своим существованием, и кто он такой, чтобы этому противиться?

Когда он подходит ближе, то видит, что на краю причала стоит аккуратно сооружённый каменный алтарь с подношениями. И в этот момент ему жаль, что у него нет с собой фотоаппарата — в современном мире всё сложнее и сложнее найти людей, которые бы верили настолько, чтобы соблюдать все традиции.

Чжинён подходит ещё ближе к воде, оказывается на прочном деревянном причале, а затем делает ещё один, всего-навсего один шаг, твёрдо чувствуя под своими ногами надёжную поверхность, но неожиданно под его ногой появляется пустота и он падает.

Прямо в воду.

Отверстие над головой мистическим образом затягивается прямо на глазах.

Вокруг ноги что-то обвивается, и когда Чжинён смотрит вниз, то в полумраке видит только смутные очертания, напоминающие водоросли, а потом его тянет вниз, и он начинает паниковать.

Но сколько он ни пытается вырвать ногу из хватки растения, у него ничего не получается.

Нос и горло начинают словно гореть огнём, грудную клетку сдавливает, и голова ощущается тяжёлой и неподъёмной. 

Он не может спастись.

Чжинён принимает ещё одну попытку всплыть, и после этого водоросли тянут его вниз сильнее.

Где-то в голове бьётся отдалённая мысль — вот бы это был просто кошмарный сон. Вот бы он открыл глаза, а он — дома, спит в ожидании будильника. Или на работе, ненароком заснувший на всех своих черновиках после тяжёлого дня. Или даже в метро, от усталости отключившийся по пути на работу и подпирающий головой поручень вагона.

Но даже если это и сон, проснуться у него всё равно не получается.

Как не получается и дышать.

Вода резко приходит в движение, кружится вокруг Чжинёна словно он — центр водоворота, отсекает водоросли, оставляя их безвольно висеть. А затем буквально толкает Чжинёна вверх по дуге и выбрасывает его на причал.

Чжинён кашляет, судорожно выплёвывает воду и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

И, господи, какое же это чудесное чувство — дышать.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает чей-то голос над ним, и у Чжинёна нет ни сил, ни желания чтобы что-либо говорить. Ему сложно даже поднять голову и посмотреть, кто с ним говорит. Он просто слабо машет рукой, показывая, что у него всё под контролем и помощь ему не требуется.

Когда Чжинён, спустя несколько невыносимо долгих минут, смотрит наверх, то видит какого-то высокого парня с мягкими чертами лица, яркими жёлтыми волосами и запоминающимися глазами — почему-то их цвет сразу же ассоциируется у Чжинёна с шоколадом и отголосками яркого пламени.

А потом его с головой затапливает ярость.

Глупая, нелогичная, необоснованная. Она кричит, что он должен отчитать этого парня за неуважение — кто вообще говорит с незнакомцами на «ты»? Какая невоспитанность! Она твердит, что Чжинён должен толкнуть парня, чтобы он упал с причала в воду и остался там — и умом Чжинён не понимает, зачем, но ярость твердит ему не сидеть на месте, твердит сделать что-то неправильное и злое.

И, наверное, эти мысли отражаются у него на лице, потому что парень смешно дёргается назад, как-то нелепо взмахивает рукой, а потом...

А потом на Чжинёна непонятным образом выливается холодная вода. Словно кто-то перевернул целое ведро с ней над его головой.

И пока он приходит в себя от шока, парень присаживается на корточки, смотрит на него со смесью участия и любопытства и спрашивает:

— Отпустило?

Чжинён возмущённо выдыхает.

— Прости, прости, другого пути не было, — его собеседник поспешно машет руками. — Это всё мир. Ты ему не нравишься, он и пытается от тебя избавиться, даже гнев тебе послал.

Он на мгновение задумывается, а потом решительно продолжает:

— Наверное, надеется, что ты разозлишь меня достаточно сильно, чтобы я не пытался тебя спасти. 

Он поджимает губы:

— Но я против таких неоправданных убийств.

Спросить, что вообще происходит, Чжинён не успевает — земля вдруг начинает мелко дрожать, люди, до этого мирно сновавшие вокруг, начинают кричать и в панике бегут в разные стороны.

Чжинён пытается зацепиться пальцами за деревянные доски, но у его странного собеседника явно другие планы. Он рывком поднимает Чжинёна на ноги — откуда только столько силы? — и толкает его в сторону ближайшей двери.

— Тебе нужно уходить, — говорит он. И добавляет: — Сейчас же.

Чжинён смотрит на него с непониманием. Чем ему поможет какая-то дверь, когда земля вокруг дрожит, а здания покрываются паутиной трещин?

— Ну же, — нетерпеливо говорит парень. — Просто доверься мне на этот раз. Пожалуйста.

И с ним явно проще согласиться, чем спорить. Прямо второй Канпимук.

Чжинён поворачивает дверную ручку, слегка приоткрывает дверь, а потом чувствует толчок в спину и делает пару невольных шагов вперёд, спотыкаясь о порог.

Он оборачивается, чтобы, наконец, высказать всё, что думает обо всех этих странностях, но всё, что он видит перед собой — здание издательства.

— О, Чжинён-сонбэ, — только показавшаяся из-за дверей Еын удивлённо хлопает глазами. — Почему ты насквозь мокрый?

***

Домой он приезжает на три часа позже, чем планировал изначально — ехать в метро в мокрой одежде — не лучшая идея, переодеться тоже было не во что. Еын благородно нашла где-то полотенце с феном и пришла к нему на помощь, пока Чжинён безуспешно пытался высушить свои ботинки под сушкой для рук.

И при этом Еын не задала ни единого вопроса, за что Чжинён ей особенно благодарен. Потому что он понятия не имеет, как объяснить ей — и вообще кому-либо, — почему он мокрый.

Потому что сама ситуация была абсурдной и невозможной, попахивала усталостью или потерей рассудка.

Потому что каким-то неведомым образом он оказался сам не знает где. И потом под его ногой в деревянном причале образовалась дыра, которая сначала уронила его в воду, а потом затянулась на глазах, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Похоже на бред сумасшедшего.

Ему на это могут посоветовать только проконсультироваться со специалистом и больше отдыхать.

Он, в общем-то, и сам не уверен, что всё произошедшее не было кратковременным сном, а водой его просто не окатило из, к примеру, проезжавшей мимо машины для поливки, что и стало толчком к пробуждению.

Кажется, правы были Марк и Канпимук, когда говорили, что он заработался.

Он наскоро принимает душ, переодевается в чистую и — что самое главное — сухую одежду, потом садится за ноутбук. Ему ещё предстоит дописать интервью с Чжебомом, и лучше бы сделать это сейчас, пока есть свободное время, потому что по приходе на работу может снова оказаться, что в офисе царит хаос и маленький филиал конца света, где Чжинёну придётся исправлять за всеми их ошибки и не будет времени не то, что заняться своими статьями — а даже вздохнуть спокойно.

Иногда быть самым опытным журналистом очень проблематично. Особенно — когда приходится возиться с новичками и чувствовать себя воспитателем в детском саду, где нужно объяснять всем элементарные вещи, и при этом нельзя выходить из себя.

Но к исходу первого часа за ноутбуком, он практически не продвигается в своей работе — написал всего пару абзацев весьма сомнительного качества, и все эти слова уже словно душат и наседают, ехидно нашёптывая: ты же можешь писать лучше, Чжинён, почему не делаешь этого?

Он потягивается, встаёт из-за стола, снимает очки.

И в битве между «пойти спать» и «заварить себе свежий чай и работать дальше» побеждает второй вариант.

Чжинён щёлкает выключателем на кухне, и первые несколько секунд свет слепит его, оставляя повсюду яркие жёлтые пятна. Чжинёну приходится часто моргать, чтобы от них избавиться. Он ставит чайник, несколько раз зевает и потирает шею, задевая цепочку с кулоном, а в голове неожиданно проскальзывает очень удачная, прочитанная годы назад цитата, которая подошла бы в качестве эпиграфа к интервью.

Даже если он не помнит, откуда именно эта цитата, всегда можно найти её в интернете.

Чжинён хватается за ручку, тянет дверь на себя и делает всего один — решительный и быстрый, — шаг через порог, как мир на мгновение словно переворачивается с ног на голову, а потом встаёт обратно.

И он снова стоит на причале, его рука сжимает воздух, а поблизости нет никаких дверей.

Чжинён с удивлением осматривается. Слава всему, на этот раз вокруг нет никаких людей. Потому что стоять на улице босиком, в пижамных штанах и домашней футболке — это довольно неловко и странно.

Даже если в реальности происходящего он не уверен.

Сверкает молния, оглушительно гремит гром, и Чжинён наконец обращает внимание на небо — мрачное, тёмное, затянутое тучами, того и гляди — разразится грозой и смоет всё, включая самого Чжинёна.

Дождь начинается, стоит только Чжинёну подумать о нём, — обрушивается мгновенно и беспощадно, тяжёлой холодной стеной, и Чжинён поспешно кидается из одной стороны причала в другую, ища, где бы укрыться.

Ветер пронизывает до костей, вода на земле достаёт ему до щиколоток, и за этим природным катаклизмом не видно совершенно ничего.

Он слышит звук бьющихся о причал волн, затем одна из них резко поднимается выше, подобно самому настоящему цунами — и Чжинён уверен, что сейчас его накроет, смоет в океан, и он так и погибнет здесь, в неизвестном ему уголке земли, — а затем извивается причудливым отростком и нависает над Чжинёном, укрывая его от дождя. Ветер, словно заметив это препятствие, меняет направление и начинает дуть с другой стороны, но «щит» из воды подстраивается под эти изменения и тоже плавно перетекает в сторону, поглощая все капли и не подпуская дождь к Чжинёну.

Это похоже на фантастический фильм, или на диковинный сон, или просто на плод бурного воображения.

На секунду его водяное укрытие вздрагивает, а потом вода становится горячей — Чжинён понимает это, потому что от воды начинает исходить тепло и пар.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что тебе удобно так стоять, но, может быть, ты всё же решишь уйти в место понадёжнее? — громко говорит кто-то за его спиной.

И когда Чжинён оборачивается, то видит того самого парня, которого встретил в прошлый раз.

Парень смотрит на Чжинёна с любопытством, его руки беззаботно спрятаны в карманах, а ещё он абсолютно сухой и дождь каким-то необъяснимым образом не попадает на него — просто льётся по бокам, огибая. 

Мистика какая-то.

— Пойдём, — парень машет рукой, и у Чжинёна нет ни одной причины, чтобы идти за ним, но его укрытие от дождя приходит в движение, плавно перетекает вперёд, словно собираясь подтолкнуть Чжинёна в спину, и ему приходится послушаться.

Хотя бы потому что он не хочет снова быть насквозь мокрым и мёрзнуть под ветром.

В конце концов, он только согрелся.

Парень уводит его с причала — ведёт через узкий проход, притаившийся в тени двух многоэтажек. Туда не попадает ни дождь, ни свет — когда Чжинён поднимает голову, то видит, что наверху полно деревянных навесов.

И почему-то его не покидает ощущение, что всё вокруг — живое и неслышно дышит.

Они выходят на большую улицу и сворачивают налево, делают пару шагов, а останавливаются возле автобусной остановки.

— Мы пришли, — говорит парень. И кивает головой на здание перед собой.

И каким-то непонятным образом — таким же непонятным, как и всё происходящее, — в нём загорается свет. За стеклянной витриной, на искусственной (или нет, слишком уж живой она кажется) траве аккуратными стопками лежат книги — какие-то из них старые на вид, с тёмными бархатными обложками и золотым обрамлением, какие-то — совсем новые, с модными твёрдыми переплётами и выразительным шрифтом, который должен подчеркнуть название и заинтересовать читателя. Между стопками книг расположились фрукты и цветущие ветки деревьев, а сверху летают светлячки.

— Ты заходишь или так и будешь смотреть? — интересуется его спутник, и Чжинён заходит внутрь.

Изнутри всё оказывается ещё страннее.

Вместо привычного пола тоже трава, и она настоящая — уж босые ноги Чжинёна тут не провести, — а множество книжных стеллажей оплетено плющом. Потолок затянут виноградными лозами, гроздья ягод свисают оттуда вместе со светильниками, а на выступающем балконе второго этажа виднеются цветущие кусты.

В воздухе неуловимо пахнет свежестью леса после грозы, и Чжинёну кажется, что в тени отдалённых стеллажей он даже видит оленью тень.

— Располагайся, где тебе удобно, — говорит парень, кивает в сторону кресел, расставленных перед полками, а сам уходит вглубь помещения. Следом сразу же раздаётся звон чашек, шум воды и — кажется, — даже что-то падает с глухим стуком.

Кресло оказывается настолько же мягким, насколько выглядит. Чжинён смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь запомнить эту — библиотеку? Книжную лавку? — комнату. 

Нарочно он бы такого не придумал.

А ещё он, пользуясь тем, что сейчас на него никто не смотрит, несколько раз щипает себя за руку. Если это всё сон, то он должен проснуться.

Но, конечно же, он не просыпается.

— Чайник скоро вскипит, — говорит парень и продолжает так легко и непосредственно, словно до этого они дружески общались, и теперь он решил возобновить разговор. — Знаешь, когда я только сюда въехал, всего этого не было. Здание было пустым и серым, словно уставший от жизни старик, который того и гляди — рассыплется.

Чжинён смотрит на него с недоверием.

— Эй, это чистая правда. Я первое время боялся, что на меня сейчас обрушится второй этаж и я так и останусь здесь, навеки погребённый под досками.

— Что же, — прочищает горло Чжинён, — Похоже, тебе удалось вдохнуть в него жизнь.

— Да, всё вокруг буквально ожило и позеленело, — его собеседник смотрит по сторонам взглядом восторженного ребёнка, который впервые видит мир вокруг. — Но я не жалуюсь. Такая атмосфера подходит больше, чем если бы этот магазин выглядел так же обычно, как и все остальные.

— А это необычный магазин? — Чжинён иронично приподнимает бровь.

— Не совсем. Это книжный магазин, где ценой за книгу служит хорошая история.

Чжинён недоверчиво хмыкает, в этот момент в глубине дома звенит чайник, и Чжинён снова остаётся один.

Хорошая история как цена за книгу, надо же.

Он замечает покоящиеся на верхних полках флаконы с разноцветными жидкостями — от прозрачных до самых невозможных, вроде неоново-зелёных, — и у них на стекле наклеены какие-то этикетки. Любопытство — это вовсе не черта Чжинёна, но всё вокруг кажется таким _нереальным_ , что ему сложно удержаться.

Он встаёт с кресла и подходит ближе, надеясь, что так сможет прочесть хоть одну надпись.

Дверца стоящего перед ним шкафа начинает дрожать, а сам шкаф словно подпрыгивает на месте.

Чжинён берётся за ручку и открывает её. Внутри шкафа нет ничего, кроме яркого белого света.

Он протягивает руку вперёд, мир на мгновение замирает и переворачивается, а потом Чжинён оказывается на своей кухне.

Чайник звенит, оповещая, что уже можно заварить себе свой зелёный чай и снова приниматься за работу. Но Чжинён уже почти полностью сухой, под его ногами — твёрдый паркет, а не живая трава, и у него слишком много вопросов, чтобы сейчас думать о статье.

К тому же, он так и не спросил, как зовут того парня.

***

Конечно же, после этой грозы в выдуманном мире он заболевает. Не настолько ужасно, чтобы брать больничный, но всё равно достаточно неприятно. Чжинён не любит ходить и кашлять, заражая всех находящихся поблизости коллег, но и отдых ему пока не светит.

Лучше бы та согревающая волна обладала целебными свойствами, толку от неё было бы больше.

Вместе со здоровьем у Чжинёна обычно так же стремительно портится и характер. Он раздражённо смотрит на ошибающихся коллег, бесконечно закатывает глаза и проглатывает все язвительные комментарии — в основном из-за того, что горло нещадно дерёт.

Настолько сильно, что он даже отказывается от привычного обеда в компании Марка и Канпимука в пользу офисной столовой, где есть чай с травами и суп на курином бульоне.

«Всё потому что ты — чёртов трудоголик», пишет ему Марк, когда Чжинён сообщает о своей простуде в групповом чате какао.

«Ты вообще собираешься до пенсии уйти в отпуск хотя бы один раз?» — спрашивает Джексон.

«Х ё н, ты где вообще дождь нашёл?» — добавляет к этому всему Канпимук. И, чёрт, в Сеуле же вчера действительно не было ни дождя, ни ветра.

Телефон звенит ещё раз.

«Чжинён, — гласит сообщение от Чжебома, — я попросил у мамы рецепт действенного отвара от боли в горле. Он делается на меду и имбире. Пей трижды в день, чтобы быстрее полегчало».

Гиперзабота Им Чжебома снова в деле.

Но скриншот рецепта Чжинён сохраняет. И малодушно надеется, что сегодня всё обойдётся и он сможет уйти домой раньше, чем обычно.

Чего, разумеется, тоже не происходит. Потому что часть его замечательных коллег всё ещё наслаждается спокойной жизнью вдали от статей и Сеула, другая часть коллег оказывается по уши в собственных дедлайнах, а новички просто не могут перестать задавать вопросы и ошибаться, из-за чего работа продвигается очень медленно.

Господи, почему нельзя было набрать новых сотрудников в более спокойное время?

— Сонбэ, — в какой-то момент обеспокоенно говорит Еын, опасливо прикасаясь к его локтю кончиками пальцев. Чжинён поднимает лицо, которое до этого устало прятал в ладонях, и вопросительно смотрит на неё.

Кажется, это придаёт Еын смелости. Она хмурится и глубоко вдыхает.

— Идите домой, сонбэ, — серьёзным тоном говорит она.

Пойти домой — это, конечно, замечательный вариант, и Чжинёну очень хочется именно так и поступить. Но оставить всё, как есть — незаконченным, неисправленным, недописанным, в хаосе и бедламе, — он тоже не может.

Хотя бы потому что перфекционист.

— Сонбэ, — упрямо повторяет Еын, и в этот момент она похожа на обиженного ребёнка, разве только ногой не топает. — Пожалуйста, идите домой и подлечитесь. Ваш рабочий день давно закончился. Мы с Элки можем остаться и сами закончить статью, а потом пришлём её вам на почту для проверки.

Тинь Ян за её спиной согласно кивает, и Чжинёна они из офиса выпроваживают уже вдвоём.

И, на самом деле, Чжинён им благодарен.

По пути домой он заходит в магазин и скупается там согласно списку Чжебома, заходит в аптеку и только потом идёт домой.

И этот отвар — не самое приятное, что он пробовал в своей жизни, а в сочетании с горькими таблетками — и вовсе оставляет желать лучшего, но цена выздоровления всегда была высока.

Чжинён проверяет почту, и видит там письмо, отправленное Еын — они действительно собрали этот хаос из вопросов и ответов очередного интервью в приличную статью, оформили по всем правилам компании, и Тинь Ян уже даже сверстала пример страницы. Чжинён одобрительно кивает, чувствуя гордость за обеих — из всех новичков именно они проявляют больше всего страсти к работе, и Чжинён почти уверен, что в итоге они останутся до конца и станут настоящими профессионалами.

Когда он ложится спать, ему снится причал, об который лениво бьются неспешные волны.

***

Отвар действительно оказывается эффективным. Чжинён чувствует себя лучше уже на следующий день. До полного выздоровления ещё далеко, конечно, но он определённо к этому идёт. Точно так же, как сейчас идёт к работе. 

В офисном лифте он придирчиво рассматривает своё отражение — выглядит немного бледнее обычного, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, но, в целом, могло быть и хуже.

А ещё у него кулон, подаренный Марком, выбился наружу, и Чжинёна это раздражает — сам по себе кулон ему нравится, но на работе нужно выглядеть строго и аккуратно. Лежащий поверх галстука кулон на аккуратность точно не тянет.

Он поспешно ослабляет узел галстука, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу и прячет кулон обратно, когда открываются двери лифта и он делает наружу всего один шаг.

Мир снова переворачивается, Чжинён чувствует лёгкое головокружение.

И оказывается на причале.

Это уже даже не смешно.

Здесь стоит ясный день, но воздух немного прохладный, и Чжинёна невольно передёргивает, а потом он смотрит по сторонам. Стоять на месте и ждать (своего возвращения?) неизвестно-чего можно вечно, но лучше потратить это же время с куда большей пользой и, наконец, рассмотреть место, куда его занесло.

Взгляд цепляется за неприметный проход в тени многоэтажек, и Чжинён отстранённо думает, что он, во-первых, хочет снова увидеть тот книжный магазин. А во-вторых, он хочет получить хоть какие-то ответы на вопросы, которые у него скопились. И для этого ему не помешало бы найти того самого знакомого-незнакомого парня.

Он идёт между зданиями, на ходу перечисляя в своей голове всё, что его интересует — что это за место, почему Чжинён здесь оказывается, что здесь происходит и что вообще здесь не так с водой. Впрочем, не только с водой.

И именно после этой мысли над его головой раздаётся треск. Чжинён смотрит наверх — а деревянные навесы стремительно падают прямо на него. Он поспешно дёргается вперёд, затем в сторону, чудом избегая удара, переходит на бег, но все навесы обрушиваются вниз, словно давно этого ждали, и один из них — как раз единственный металлический, — закрывает выход наружу.  
Это похоже на ловушку.

Нет, это и есть самая настоящая ловушка.

Вдали слышится шум воды, и когда Чжинён оборачивается, то видит, как в проход стремительно несётся мощная волна. Он прикрывает глаза и загораживается руками, словно это поможет смягчить удар. Но ничего не происходит.

И когда Чжинён открывает глаза, то видит, что волна обогнула его стороной, убрав с пути все доски, и снова повисла над ним неестественной фигурой, будто пытаясь его защитить от возможного падения навесов.

— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — окликает кто-то, и когда Чжинён смотрит в сторону, откуда донёсся голос, то снова видит того самого парня.

Чжинён выходит на широкую улицу, встаёт возле него. Тот кивает головой, и вода, до этого сопровождавшая Чжинёна, неспешно утекает туда, откуда пришла.

Самая настоящая мистика.

— У меня есть вопросы, — без предисловий сообщает Чжинён.

— У меня тоже, — в тон ему отвечает парень, и кивает в сторону своей книжной лавки. — Но, думаю, они могут немного подождать.

В лавке ничего не изменилось. Впрочем, что могло измениться, если он был здесь вчера.

— Самый главный вопрос, — без предисловий начинает Чжинён. — Как тебя зовут? И что ты такое?

Его собеседник смеётся.

— Не верю, что ты решил спросить только сейчас, — говорит он. — Я Югём. И я бог океана, или что-то вроде того.

— Что-то вроде того? — иронично переспрашивает Чжинён.

— Правильнее было бы сказать, — Югём задумчиво хмурится, — что я и есть океан.

Хорошо, это всё объясняет.

Нет, на самом деле, это ничего не объясняет.

— А ты?.. — пытается узнать Югём, но Чжинён сразу же его перебивает:

— Пак Чжинён. И ты не можешь быть богом океана, это звучит невозможно. Нелогично и невозможно.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Югём закатывает глаза. — Ты приходишь в этот мир из своего, но при этом поверить в его реальность тебе сложно.

— В этот мир? — уточняет Чжинён.

Югём фыркает и скрывается в глубине дома — сейчас Чжинён уверен, что там у него расположена кухня.

— Разве это не очевидно? В твоём мире наверняка невозможно ни управлять водой, ни быть океаном, ни притягивать неприятности как магнит, — раздаётся голос Югёма поверх льющейся воды.

Чжинён невольно прячет улыбку — вот что-то, а притягивать неприятности люди могут в любом мире.

— Я думал, что мне всё снится. Или что это последствия болезни, — кричит он в ответ. С кухни раздаётся смех, потом звон падающей посуды и тихая ругань.

— Тогда я тебя расстрою, — говорит Югём, спустя несколько минут снова появляясь в главном зале. — Это всё реально.

Он ставит на столик между ними поднос, и там — зелёный чай, одуряюще пахнущий шиповником и земляникой, а ещё лежат вафли. И если сладкое Чжинён не сильно любит, то от чая он отказываться не намерен.

Югём — и когда только разуться успел? — поднимает ноги, устраивает их на сиденье, притягивая к себе, и смотрит на Чжинёна немигающим взглядом. Как будто это Чжинён тут — мистическое создание, а вовсе не он сам.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я из другого мира?

— Почувствовал, — Югём пожимает плечами. — Я же бог. Мы видим разницу.

«Срочно в номер, — звучит в голове Чжинёна насмешливый голос Джехёна, отвечающего за статьи о музыке, — бог видит разницу в людях!»

Нет, ему точно пора отдохнуть от работы.

— У вас всегда так, — Чжинён неопределённо вертит рукой, — много проблем с досками, погодой и причалами?

Югём смотрит на него с недоумением, а потом понимает и начинает смеяться.

— Очень смешно, — вздыхает Чжинён — Нет ничего весёлого в том, что каждый день тебя пытается что-то убить.

— Прости, не сразу понял. Ты бы ещё более завуалированно сказал, — Югём виновато улыбается и принимается растерянно теребить кольца на своей руке. — Просто мир пытается защититься. Потому что ты не отсюда, ты чужой для него, и твоё присутствие здесь ослабевает его, и без того умирающего.

— Умирающего? — переспрашивает Чжинён.

— Все построенные на магии миры однажды доходят до лимита и умирают. И они всегда остро ощущают, когда в них появляется чужак. Но ты сейчас — аномалия и раздражитель для погибающего мира, потому что под тебя надо подстраиваться, а сил на это нет.

— А на несчастные случаи, значит, есть?

— Разрушать — не строить, — Югём улыбается. — Проще дать чему-то развалиться, чем поддерживать это что-то в хорошем состоянии.

Чжинён вздыхает.

— Хотел бы я перестать здесь появляться.

— А ты не можешь? — Югём хмурится и по-птичьи наклоняет голову.

— Я не понимаю, как это происходит, — Чжинён пожимает плечами. — Просто открываю дверь и оказываюсь здесь. Даже немного устал бывать здесь практически каждый день.

— В твоём мире проходит всего несколько дней? — Югём сразу оживляется после его слов. В его глазах стоит тот самый блеск, о котором Чжинён обычно пишет в статьях как «блеск горящего энтузиазмом учёного», и это совсем немного настораживает. Остаётся только надеяться, что у него нет никакой подпольной лаборатории для экспериментов.

— А в этом нет?

— Нет, — Югём говорит это настолько радостно, словно это хорошая новость (впрочем, кто знает, может для него она действительно хорошая?) — С того момента, как ты был здесь в прошлый раз, прошёл практически месяц.

Чжинён смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Насколько мне известно, это нормально, — Югём пожимает плечами. — В разных мирах время течёт по-разному.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине — Чжинён пьёт чай, Югём просто рассматривает его, а потом, наконец, нарушает тишину:

— В следующий раз иди сюда сразу же, как появишься. И я тебя найду.

— Зачем?

— Со мной ты будешь в безопасности, — серьёзно говорит Югём.

— Нет, ты не понял. Зачем тебе помогать мне? — уточняет Чжинён.

— А, ты про это. Я просто не считаю, что мир прав. В твоём переходе нет ничего плохого. А выживать за счёт чьей-то смерти — это как-то неправильно. 

И Чжинёну совсем немного интересно — будет ли мир пытаться от него избавиться, когда местное божество против.

***

И, как назло, после разговора с Югёмом и неожиданного возвращения — дурацкого, на самом деле, он просто отошёл в уборную, а в итоге очутился дома, — он несколько дней проводит в тишине, покое, своём мире. С одной стороны, это хорошо — так ему спокойнее, и он может работать, и с ним не случается ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

С другой стороны, это кажется скучным — попав в чужой мир несколько раз он уже успел войти во вкус. К тому же, ему действительно интересно было бы посмотреть на противостояние огромного мира и одного маленького бога.

Что может сделать океан? Затопить всё? Вряд ли это такая уж и трагедия для погибающей вселенной.

Но вместо случайных переходов и неожиданных встреч, Чжинён живёт своей обычной жизнью — пишет интервью, исправляет чужие ошибки, спорит с коллегами — хвала всему, они наконец закончили отдыхать, — по поводу оформления статей и мучает начальство своими спонтанными предложениями по улучшению журнала.

А на выходных он выбирается на встречу с друзьями — Джексон получил награду за достижения в музыке, это просто необходимо отметить, — и чувствует себя на удивление полным сил. 

Так хорошо он не чувствовал себя уже давно.

Он проводит неделю в своей нормальной жизни, и под конец её почти уверен, что всё произошедшее — другой мир, неудачи, фантастическая книжная лавка, Югём, — было плодом его воображения, уставшего от бесконечной нагрузки.

Чжинён стучит себя по груди ладонью — глупая привычка, оставшаяся ещё со школы, когда он пытался заставить самого себя не отвлекаться, — и просто проходит очередную коридорную арку в боулинг-клубе.

И мир переворачивается.

***

Югём сидит на причале, спиной к нему, шевелит в воздухе босыми ногами и что-то напевает себе под нос. Деревянный алтарь неподалёку — и Чжинён только сейчас осознаёт, что, наверное, этот алтарь посвящён Югёму, — заставлен угощениями всех видов: от фруктов и сладостей до бутылки хорошего вина.

Позади над зданиями виднеются огни фейерверков и, наверное, в этом мире проходит какой-то праздник.

— Тебя давно не было, Чжинён-и, — Югём переводит взгляд на него и улыбается.

— В разных мирах время течёт по-разному, — повторяет Чжинён его слова. — У меня прошла всего лишь неделя.

— Зато у нас прошло полтора месяца, — Югём смотрит куда-то вдаль. — Сегодня город празднует Прощание, а завтра мы с магами начнём отправлять людей отсюда.

— Отправлять людей? — уточняет Чжинён.

— Ты же не думаешь, что только ты можешь путешествовать по мирам? — Югём смотрит на него с насмешкой. — Есть специальные заклинания для этого, Чжинён-и. Цена очень высока, конечно, но сейчас это того стоит. Тысячи жизней того стоят.

«Чжинён-и» звучит непривычно, цепляет слух, и на Югёма Чжинён смотрит с неприкрытым осуждением:

— Подожди, сколько тебе лет?

— Не знаю, — удивляется Югём. — Перестал считать года после трёхсот.

После трёхсот. Ладно, хорошо, неважно.

Югём смотрит на него и начинает смеяться. Кажется, «восторг» Чжинёна от того, что какой-то малознакомый бог может неформально к нему обращаться, отразился у него на лице.

— И какова же цена заклинания? — переводит тему Чжинён.

— Память, — Югём бросает в воду камень. Волна снова принимает форму отростка, ловит камень и поспешно приносит его обратно, словно домашний пёс — палку.

— После перехода с помощью заклинаний люди теряют память? — догадывается Чжинён.

— Не совсем. Заклинание, на самом деле, продумано очень хорошо — человек забывает напрочь всю свою жизнь в этом мире, и вместо этого получает новые, скучные и заурядные, но вполне настоящие воспоминания о том, как он жил в новом мире. О том, как он мог бы жить, если изначально родился в другом мире. И всем вокруг кажется, что они уже давно знают этого своего друга, коллегу, соседа, пускай они и не могут вспомнить, как именно с ним познакомились.

— Хорошее заклинание, — Чжинён удивлённо смотрит на Югёма. — Что тогда тебе не нравится?

— Что это заклинание всё разрушает? Представь, что у тебя есть лучший друг, что вы знакомы годами. Но вот он переходит в другой мир, спустя какое-то время ты тоже переходишь. Возможно, вы окажетесь в разных реальностях. А возможно, вам повезёт и вы окажетесь в одной. Но вот только ни он тебя уже не помнит, ни ты его. 

Камень он на этот раз кидает настолько зло, что волна возвращается обратно очень осторожно и будто виновато.

Это явно что-то личное.

— Каково это? — спрашивает Чжинён, просто чтобы сменить тему. — Быть океаном.

Югём пожимает плечами:

— Так же, как быть человеком? Я просто есть, а океан — это просто такая же часть меня, как рука или нога. 

— И ты чувствуешь всё, что происходит в водах?

— Чжинён-и, ты что, я бы тогда давно сошёл с ума, — Югём смеётся. — Я просто могу знать обо всём, что происходит, если хочу этого. А я предпочитаю абстрагироваться. Знаешь, сколько смертей, и не только человеческих, случается в океане? В своём далёком детстве я хотел перестать быть океаном, просто потому что не мог спасти всех.

Наивный маленький ребёнок.

Югём болтает ногой, и волны меняются, слушаясь его движений.

— А это ты можешь контролировать? — любопытствует Чжинён, показывая на послушные волны.

— Нет? — Югём виновато улыбается. — С этим я ничего поделать не могу.  
Они говорят ещё немного, прежде чем Чжинён — снова ненароком — не оказывается дома.

И только вернувшись, он осознаёт, что на этот раз его ничто не пыталось убить.

 

***

— Хён, порекомендуй мне какого-нибудь хорошего писателя в жанре фэнтэзи? — Чжинён толкает Чжебома локтём. Тот смотрит в ответ с удивлением, даже ужасом, будто Чжинён не рекомендаций попросил, а предложил ограбить банк.

— Ты же не читаешь фэнтэзи, — наконец находится Чжебом с ответом.

— Я и не собираюсь, — Чжинён щёлкает палочками, выбирая на тарелке самый аппетитный кусок мяса. — Хочу взять интервью. Если я не являюсь фанатом какого-либо жанра, это же не значит, что его не существует и миру не нужно о нём знать.

Чжинён просматривал утром свои записи в блокноте, отмечая, что у него уже сделано, а что предстоит сделать как можно быстрее, и ненароком заметил, что за всё время своего существования журнал публиковал статьи о множестве писателей, но по какой-то неведомой причине обходил авторов фэнтэзи и создателей детских сказок.

И, возможно, Чжинён не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы его собственная жизнь не стала похожа на сюжет увлекательной истории.

Если однажды он устанет от своей работы, то вполне сможет и сам написать книгу. Что-нибудь про другие миры, путешествия, дружбу с местным богом. А антагонист непременно будет пытаться убить героя, как же иначе-то.

— Чжинён-а, — на его плечо ложится рука, отвлекая его от размышлений, и когда Чжинён смотрит на Чжебома, то его встречает обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, что если у тебя будут проблемы, то ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне или к остальным? — осторожно спрашивает Чжебом.

— Знаю, — Чжинён кивает. — Но к чему ты это?

— Ты сейчас выглядел очень уязвлённым, — Чжебом пожимает плечами. — Как будто что-то произошло, но говорить ты об этом не хочешь.

— Хён, ты слишком много переживаешь, — отмахивается Чжинён. — Всё в порядке, просто устаю на работе.

И это не совсем правда, но и не совсем ложь. Уж последнюю-то Чжебом мог бы распознать — временами его интуиция была просто пугающей.

Но расскажи Чжинён, что происходит, его слова за правду не принял бы и даже самый понимающий человек.

Просто этот мир, привычный и правильный, отвык верить в чудеса.

Под сосредоточенным взглядом Чжебома, Чжинён чувствует себя виноватым подростком, которого ругают родители, и неловко трёт шею, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Пальцы цепляются за цепочку, когда он опускает руку, чтобы положить на стол палочки и пойти к стойке возле касс за новой бутылкой соевого соуса.

И мир переворачивается, как только Чжинён пытается зайти в общий зал.

***

— Ты очень вовремя, Чжинён-и! — говорит Югём. На этот раз он снова сидит на причале, но, что удивительно, не играет с волнами, а осторожно протирает тряпкой камни на своём алтаре.

Возле него незнакомый Чжинёну человек шевелит пальцами в воздухе и что-то едва слышно шепчет. Когда он замолкает, раздаётся громкий хлопок, и на алтарь прямо из воздуха падает букет белых хризантем.

— Это Ёнджэ, мой друг, — представляет его Югём и добавляет. — Он, как ты уже мог понять, маг.

Стоп. Простите. Что?

— Маг? — переспрашивает Чжинён.

Югём смотрит на него с укором.

— Я же упоминал магов, когда мы с тобой обсуждали заклинание перехода, — вздыхает он, а Чжинён на это только руками разводит.

— Меня больше впечатлила цена в виде амнезии, чем существование магов, — оправдывается он. Югём насмешливо фыркает и возвращается к своему занятию.

Ёнджэ, наткнувшись на недоумённый взгляд Чжинёна, торопится объяснить происходящее:

— Разбирать старые подношения и оставлять новые, очищая перед этим алтарь, — это давняя традиция. Она дарит богам прилив сил, и они становятся способны выполнить больше человеческих желаний.

— А почему Югём это делает сам? — интересуется Чжинён. — Разве этим не должны заниматься жители, которые в него верят?

— Ну, — тянет Ёнджэ, виновато глядя в сторону Югёма. — Тут такая история. Однажды люди оставили цветы, на которые у кое-кого аллергия, и он мало того, что ослаб, потом ещё и несколько недель ходил и чихал без остановки. Волны бушевали так, словно конец света наступил, никто из жителей даже на рыбалку отправиться не мог. Югём после этого предпочитает порядок на своём алтаре наводить самостоятельно.

Чжинён смотрит на него с недоверием:

— Аллергия? У бога?

— Да, у бога тоже может быть аллергия, — Югём недовольно морщится. — Мы не какие-нибудь бессмертные и неуязвимые титаны.

Он заканчивает протирать алтарь, выбрасывает весь мусор и придирчиво осматривает результат своего труда. Который, видимо, устраивает его не до конца — Югём бубнит себе под нос, что чего-то не хватает, а потом чуть ли не бежит в начало улицы.

— Не представляю, как ваш мир вообще выжил с Югёмом в качестве бога, — замечает Чжинён. — Он же такой... 

Легкомысленный? Беззаботный?

— Такой Югём? — смеётся Ёнджэ, понимая его без лишних слов, но продолжает уже более серьёзно: — Но он очень надёжный. Сейчас он вообще остался одним из немногих богов, которые пытаются помочь жителям, а не заснули крепким сном, едва узнав, что миру недолго осталось.

Чжинён смотрит с удивлением.

— Просто заснули? — зачем-то уточняет он.

— Ну да. Суть в том, что многие боги обречены погибнуть вместе с миром, — Ёнджэ наклоняется и поправляет лежащий на алтаре букет. — Вот они и решили, что за прошедшие годы уже дали людям достаточно, пускай теперь те справляются сами, спасаются как могут, и заснули. Во сне они не будут ни знать, ни чувствовать разрушение этой реальности.

И добавляет:

— Большинство местных богов привязано к миру и не сможет его покинуть.

***

— Сонбэ, — окликает его Еын посреди рабочего дня. Чжинён подавляет зевок и смотрит на неё с немым вопросом во взгляде.

— Вы стали больше отдыхать? — одобрительным тоном спрашивает она. — Вы сейчас выглядите куда лучше, уже не похожи на человека, который собирается упасть на ровном месте и умереть от переутомления. 

Неужели всё было настолько плохо?

Наверное, этот вопрос отражается у него на лице, потому что Еын поспешно краснеет и извиняется, а Тинь Ян, до этого раскладывавшая вокруг себя бумаги, громко смеётся.

— Она немного преувеличивает, сонбэ, — говорит Тинь Ян. — Но вы, определённо, кажетесь не таким уставшим, как в начале месяца.

— Я работаю над этим. Спасибо вам обеим за беспокойство, — Чжинён улыбается, прежде чем возвращается к своей статье.

И это даже немного странно, что он стал выглядеть лучше, не прилагая для этого никаких усилий. Он по-прежнему засиживается в офисе допоздна, работает даже дома, редко видится с друзьями и относится к себе куда требовательнее, чем к кому-либо ещё.

Единственное изменение, которое с ним произошло — это его регулярные визиты в другой мир, которые не поддаются ни логике, ни объяснению, ни контролю.

Причём последнего ему порой не хватает особенно остро — сегодня они с Югёмом и Ёнджэ собирались выпить восхитительный чай, который Югём заваривал ему в прошлый раз, но Чжинён вернулся обратно домой прямо с порога книжной лавки.

И ни чая, ни нормальных прощаний.

Было бы намного лучше и проще, если бы он мог как-то предугадывать, в какой момент снова окажется в другом мире, но, к сожалению, понять, как это работает, ему не удалось до сих пор.

Он даже не знает, почему из всех живущих на планете людей это происходит именно с ним.

***

— О, ты занимаешься фотографией? — это первая фраза, которую слышит Чжинён после недельного (а для кого-то и больше) отсутствия в чужом мире.

Югём смотрит с восторгом, его глаза горят нетерпением, и Чжинён просто протягивает ему фотоаппарат, который держал в руках — изначально он собирался на выставку современного искусства, но в итоге оказался здесь.

Что тоже неплохой вариант.

Подождите, в какой момент он вообще начал думать о своих переходах как о чём-то хорошем и даже ждать их?

— У тебя отличные снимки, Чжинён-и, — восхищённо выдыхает Югём спустя несколько минут и смотрит на него чуть ли не с благоговением. — Не хочешь пофотографировать здесь?

А вот эта идея ему в голову даже не приходила. Но та же книжная лавка определённо стоит его внимания. И ведь наверняка есть ещё места, не менее фантастические и нереальные, которых он, разумеется, ещё не видел.

— Это не нарушит никакие правила, за которые твой мир снова попытается убить меня? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

— Он всё равно попытается, но не стоять же теперь на месте, — Югём беззаботно пожимает плечами. — К тому же, я буду рядом, а со мной в открытый конфликт вступать он не рискнёт.

И мир действительно не рискует. Чжинён успевает снять всё, что только видит. От причала с океаном — точки отсчёта и начала, — до заброшенных и скрытых в горах храмов, ради посещения которых Югём применяет свою силу и доставляет их на вершину на волне, потому что идти пешком — слишком долго, и никто не знает, сколько времени у Чжинёна есть.

Но он проводит в мире практически целый день, в памяти его фотоаппарата — сотни разных и самых невероятных снимков, и все они прекрасны настолько, что ему жаль, что нельзя сделать из них собственную выставку. Потому что когда начнутся вопросы — а где вы были, а когда вы там были, а о чём вы думали, когда делали это фото, — ему будет нечего ответить.

И это не тот случай, где можно загадочно промолчать и все решат, что такая таинственность и была задумана. Но у людей есть навер, есть гугл, есть ещё десятки поисковых систем, и кто-нибудь непременно начнёт искать по снимкам место, где был Чжинён.

И не найдёт.

А потом вопросов и шумихи станет ещё больше.

К тому же, всё равно самый лучший его снимок — это сидящий под ярким солнечным светом Югём, который протягивает руку над водой, а волна, снова принимая причудливую форму, тянется к нему, будто напрашиваясь на ласку.

***

— Я думаю взять отпуск, — говорит он через несколько дней после возвращения. После короткого, но увлекательного путешествия по чужой реальности его так и тянет прокатиться по своей, сделать не меньшее количество снимков, а потом принести их с собой и показать Югёму, как выглядят другие миры. Он, наверняка, даже представления не имеет.

Еын в ответ на его заявление одобрительно свистит, Джехён кричит из своего кабинета, что «давно пора, ты уже скоро паутиной покроешься», Доун отбивает по столу какой-то жизнерадостный ритм, а Ёнхён — главный редактор — заглянувший к ним со скуки, начинает аплодировать.

— Не волнуйтесь, сонбэ, — Тинь Ян, единственный островок спокойствия в творящемся хаосе, широко улыбается. — Мы будем держать всё под контролем!

Чжинён, конечно, в этом сильно сомневается — в этом офисе «контроль» является скорее каким-то мистическим созданием, о чьём существовании все знают, но которое никто и в глаза не видел.

Впрочем, во многом из-за этого он в своё время и выбрал именно это место работы. Потому что творчество, энтузиазм и любовь к своему делу имеют здесь куда больший вес, чем перечень строгих правил и стандартов.

И это стоит того, даже если периодически — в дедлайны и перед самыми ответственными выпусками — раздражает настолько, что хочется положить на стол заявление об увольнении и сбежать.

— Тогда оставляю тебя за главную в этом отделе, — сообщает он Тинь Ян. — Следи, чтобы вы всё успевали и Джехён не забирал канцелярские принадлежности с моего стола.

— Эй, — недовольно говорит Джехён, выглядывая из кабинета. — Это я вообще-то буду здесь самым старшим и опытным.

— Джэ, — перебивает его Ёнхён, — тебе нельзя доверить даже тебя самого, что уж говорить о целом отделе. И о новичках из других отделов, которые постоянно бегают к Чжинёну с вопросами. Ты в первый же день разведёшь костёр посреди кабинета и будешь травить сомнительные байки.

В качестве ответа в сторону Ёнхёна летит декоративная подушка с дивана. Ёнхён уворачивается, подушка попадает в Еын, которая ручкой вносила правки в интервью, и осуждению в её взгляде нет предела.

Чжинён тяжело вздыхает.

Всё-таки иногда он сам не понимает, как здесь работает.

***

— Хочешь прогуляться по подводному миру? — спрашивает Югём, когда они встречаются в следующий раз. Чжинён в отпуске, отдыхает и путешествует, и чего он уже только за прошедшую неделю не видел, его вряд ли можно чем-то удивить.

Но Югёму удаётся это сделать всего одним предложением. Ни в каком подводном мире Чжинён ещё не был, и отказываться он точно не станет.

Немного неуместно вспоминается детство, когда Чжинён читал все энциклопедии, которые только ему под руку попадались, и хотел то посетить Большой Барьерный Риф, то стать пиратом и найти затонувший корабль, то работать учёным и изучать жизнь на морском дне.

Хорошие времена были.

— А у тебя есть подводная лодка для этого? — рассеянно уточняет Чжинён.

Югём смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Чжинён-и, — мягко начинает Югём. — Я бог океана. Зачем мне подводная лодка?

И правда.

Югём настаивает, что лучше начинать с пляжа, а не с причала — говорит, что там всегда было меньше людей, и поэтому там больше живых существ около берега, — и поэтому они тратят целый час на то, чтобы туда дойти. По пути Чжинён успевает узнать как минимум половину местных легенд, связанных с богами, услышать пару историй о выходках Югёма и его лучшего друга (чьё имя тот по какой-то причине ни разу не называет), а также смеётся над пересказом самых нелепых ситуаций, в которые Югём попадал из-за своей силы.

Свою обувь Чжинён оставляет на берегу, справедливо решив, что для посещения подводного мира — и он всё ещё не понимает, как именно это будет происходить, — она ему не понадобится. Югём, уже давно разувшийся, стоит у самого края воды, позволяя волнам омывать его, и смотрит с необъяснимой насмешкой.

А когда Чжинён подходит ближе, он переводит взгляд на океан и немного наклоняет голову. Вода расступается перед ним, образует широкий проход по песку, замирает по бокам пошатывающимися живыми стенами.

И Чжинён может увидеть всё, что только есть в воде.

Это похоже на посещение океанариума, только выглядит эффектнее и лучше.

Около пляжа нет ничего интересного — косяки неприметных серых рыб, волнистые водоросли и огромные скользкие камни. Но чем дальше они проходят, тем больше нового Чжинён замечает. Появляются яркие рыбы с роскошными хвостами, разнообразие форм растений начинает удивлять, около камней лежат морские звёзды, рядом с которыми снуют воинственные крабы, а ещё дальше он даже видит несколько кораллов и среди актиний даже мелькают яркие бока рыб-клоунов.

Он делает несколько снимков, поворачивается к Югёму, чтобы высказать свой восторг по поводу всего вокруг, и дёргается — тот стоит и играет с гигантской муреной, плавающей в пузыре воды. И глядя на размер её зубов, подходить ближе Чжинён не очень хочет.

Неудивительно, что с такими морскими обитателями люди придумывают рассказы про Лох-несского монстра и других чудовищ.

Мурене наконец надоедает кружиться вокруг Югёма и она уплывает куда-то вглубь океана.

Зато с другой стороны появляется большая деловитая черепаха, и Югём радостно улыбается, завидев её. Но она полностью его игнорирует и целеустремлённо плывёт к Чжинёну.

А океан позволяет ей это, заключая в пузырь воды, точно так же, как до этого сделал с муреной.

Чжинён осторожно протягивает руку, кладёт её на голову черепахи, вполне разумно ожидая, что той это не понравится и она решит его укусить. Но она подплывает ещё ближе, утыкается ему в футболку и позволяет себя гладить.

А следом за ней появляется несколько детёнышей и все они своей маленькой армией в шарах из воды плывут к Чжинёну.

— Чжинён-и, ты такая аномалия. Враг мира и любимец черепах, — смеётся Югём в стороне, а в его взгляде отчётливо видна теплота.

И Чжинён даже не пытается сдержать ответный смешок. Потому что да, он — аномалия, его не должно здесь быть. И пока этот мир старается изо всех сил его убить, океан — глупое и озорное божество, с широкой улыбкой, нелепыми шутками и яркими волосами — его бережёт.

***

«Я думаю, что мы давно не сидели все вместе, — пишет Джексон, стоит Чжинёну только вернуться из отпуска. — Давайте встретимся».

Чат сразу же с ним соглашается, и Чжинён этому только рад — за время своего отдыха он успел соскучиться по друзьям. Да и это прекрасная возможность поделиться впечатлениями, выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции и узнать, что нового и важного произошло в их жизнях за время его отсутствия.

А вот чему он не рад — тому, что упустил момент, когда Джексон с энтузиазмом предложил всем встретиться не где-нибудь, а дома у Чжинёна, да ещё и с ночёвкой, и все — включая самого Чжинёна и его невнимательность, — на это согласились.

И как бы он ни ценил своих друзей, но когда пускаешь эту четвёрку в свой дом, всегда есть шанс, что после них на кухне останется полный хаос и бедлам. Убирать который придётся, конечно же ему, потому что остальные заснут. И помогать останется только Марк.

Но идти на попятную уже поздно. Да и Чжинён не из тех людей, кто убегает от трудностей, и уж тем более его не испугать уборкой.

Она хотя бы не пытается его убить, например.

А хаос на кухне действительно воцаряется, с первой же секунды, как все приходят. Пока Чжинён пытается жарить говядину, мимо него пять раз проносится Канпимук — то ему нужно найти открывашку для банки с ветчиной, то у него масло закончилось, то у него сковорода не того размера, то он забыл посолить блюдо, то ему просто скучно, — три раза проходит Чжебом, гуру лучших супов, в поисках всех необходимых ингредиентов, и бесчисленное множество раз где-то неподалёку мелькает Джексон, которого работа не оставляет в покое даже в выходной день.

И только Марк спокойно раскладывает по тарелкам кимчи.

Говядина почти готова, в неё осталось добавить только соус, но именно в этот момент Канпимуку что-то необходимо и очень срочно, вот прямо сейчас, и он ненароком толкает Чжинёна.

Рука вздрагивает, и вместо сковороды соус попадает на футболку Чжинёна.

И в этом нет ничего смертельного или ужасного, но лучше бы замочить её в воде сразу, чтобы потом не осталось пятна. 

Чжинён доверяет завершение своего блюда Марку — как самому старшему, ответственному и разумному — и уходит за сменной одеждой.

Грязную он снимает на ходу, осторожно придерживая рукой цепочку — один раз он уже так сдёрнул с себя футболку, когда та зацепилась за цепочку. В результате чего пострадало вовсе не украшение.

Ему просто нужно переодеться, что может пойти не так.

Но он открывает шкаф и мир переворачивается.

***

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Югём, глядя на него. — Мне кажется, что тебе можно завести здесь свой собственный алтарь. Скажем всем, что ты какой-нибудь новый бог неудач, а в качестве подношений принимаешь только одежду.

Чжинён смотрит на него с осуждением и поспешно надевает толстовку, которую успел схватить с полки за то короткое мгновение, когда шкаф ещё не превратился в проход в другой мир.

— Что? — невинно спрашивает Югём. — Это будет очень удобно, посуди сам! Ты постоянно в какой-то неподходящей одежде. То у тебя пижама, то футболки грязные, то ты просто ожившая иллюстрация к повести о жизни скучного офисного сотрудника. Но алтарь с подношениями поможет тебе решить эту проблему. Ты переходишь, а у тебя здесь уже целый гардероб.

Чжинён тяжело вздыхает, садится на причал возле него и смотрит на своё отражение в воде.

И человек в отражении явно пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Знаешь, иногда я не представляю, как этот мир вообще мог просуществовать столько времени с тобой в качестве божества, — замечает Чжинён.

Он говорит это без какого-либо умысла — просто озвучивает мысль, которая порой вертится в его голове, — но спустя несколько секунд понимает, что это звучало довольно резко и могло задеть чужие чувства.

Вот только испорченных отношений с Югёмом ему не хватало. И дело вовсе не в том, жизнь Чжинёна полностью зависит от него. Просто он в принципе не любит вступать в какие-либо конфликты, — за редким исключением, конечно, — предпочитая просто игнорировать существование тех, кто его раздражает.

— В моём мире, — поспешно добавляет он, — все считают, что боги, мудрые и невозмутимые, держатся в стороне и спокойно наблюдают за всем происходящим в мире. Что они предпочитают ни во что не вмешиваться, пока ситуация не доходит до какой-то критической отметки. Но при этом большая часть молитв и просьб о помощи остаётся неуслышанной, а ответом на людские слёзы служит тишина.

Югём смотрит с удивлением.

— Здесь так не принято, — просто говорит он. — Здесь все боги стараются держаться к людям как можно ближе. Могущество бога напрямую зависит от того, насколько сильно в него верят. А чтобы в тебя верили, необходимо снова и снова показывать людям, что ты действительно можешь и, что самое главное, хочешь им помогать.

— Что ты делаешь для людей как бог океана? — любопытствует Чжинён.

— Ничего интересного, на самом деле, — Югём пожимает плечами. — Чаще всего рыбаки просят подарить им богатый улов. Иногда любители дальних странствий хотят, чтобы во время их плавания воды были спокойными. Ещё бывает так, что жители просят волны принести им нечто давно утерянное на морском дне.

Он ненадолго замолкает, прежде чем продолжить:

— Больше всего я ненавижу просьбы вернуть погибших во время шторма. Я не всесилен и есть вещи, которые не могу сделать ни я, ни кто-либо другой из богов. Потому что это невозможно, потому что ограничения есть у всего на свете, потому что вопросы жизни и смерти неподвластны никаким чудесам. И не только они.

Он поджимает губы и смотрит вдаль со смесью грусти и вызова на лице, и Чжинёну в очередной раз становится интересно, сколько же всего о Югёме и его прошлом он не знает.

А из-за этого ему и подходящие для поддержки слова найти тяжело.

Но, кажется, что Югёму они уже и не нужны — он качает головой, неслышно что-то говорит самому себе, потом встаёт, осторожно потягивается и начинает разминаться.

— Скажи мне, Чжинён-и, — он заговорщицки улыбается, а вода за его спиной точно неспешно поднимается всё выше и выше, принимает форму вопросительного знака и вздрагивает. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал играть с океаном?

***

Обратно в свой мир он буквально вываливается, мокрый насквозь, с застрявшими в волосах водорослями и морской звездой — и чёрт бы побрал Югёма с его идеями, кто вообще играет в прятки с океаном? — и сразу же сталкивается лицом к лицу с сидящими на его кровати друзьями. И лица у всех крайне сосредоточенные.

— Я могу спросить? — нарушает неловкую тишину Чжебом. — Чжинён-а, что такого ты делал в шкафу целых полчаса, что теперь весь мокрый? И что вообще у тебя на голове?

Замечательно, кажется пришло время для серьёзных и искренних разговоров, потому что какое оправдание этому можно придумать — Чжинён понятия не имеет. Да и не хочет, на самом деле. В конце концов, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать и решить, как рассказать свою историю так, чтобы друзья не сочли его сумасшедшим.

Сам себя он перестал считать безумцем давным-давно. Ещё до того, как обнаружил по возвращению, что все фотографии из другого мира никуда не делись. Ещё до того, как увидел своими глазами несколько чудес. Ещё до того, как сталкивался с одним и тем же человеком снова и снова, а тот его узнавал.

— Просто на самом деле я был не в шкафу, — Чжинён пожимает плечами, снимает водоросли со своей головы и продолжает светским тоном. — Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о существовании других миров?

И начало положено, пускай оно и не самое лучшее.

***

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что можешь перемещаться между мирами? — уточняет Джексон в очередной раз за последние полтора часа, и это уже начинает надоедать. Но Чжинён всё равно терпеливо кивает.

Он был бы удивлён, если бы они сразу всё поняли, поверили и ничего не спрашивали.

— И этот второй мир, куда ты постоянно заглядываешь, — подхватывает эстафету вопросов Канпимук. — Он похож на наш, но и не совсем похож? Как отражение в зеркале, но только с волшебством?

Чжинён кивает ещё раз.

— И он пытается тебя убить? Так, подожди, а почему он пытается тебя убить? — Канпимук совсем теряется, и Чжинён уже говорил об этом, в самом начале своего рассказа, но, кажется, эту часть все пропустили мимо ушей.

— Потому что я, как житель другой реальности, для той являюсь аномалией, — терпеливо объясняет Чжинён. — Ей необходимо подстраиваться под моё существование. А поскольку она уже и так умирает, то ей проще избавиться от меня, чем меняться.

— Тогда почему бы тебе просто не перестать туда ходить? — Чжебом даже руку поднимает, привлекая к себе внимание. — В чём смысл дразнить то, что не хочет видеть тебя в живых?

— Потому что я не могу перестать, хён? — Чжинён устало закатывает глаза. — Я тоже был не в восторге от того, что необъяснимое нечто пытается убить меня всякий раз, как я там оказываюсь. Но я всё равно попадал туда в самые случайные и неподходящие моменты, когда открывал двери, проходил через арки, выходил из вагонов метро. Но контролировать эти перемещения не получается.

Ответом на его слова служит молчание, и он буквально видит, как в головах Чжебома и Марка прокручиваются сотни неутешительных вариантов того, чем может завершиться его визит в другой мир.

Чжинёну знакомы подобные мысли, потому что первое время он сам не мог перестать об этом думать. Потому что первое время он просыпался от кошмаров, что он погибает сразу же после перехода.

Но он не хочет, чтобы друзья беспокоились за него — он вообще не горел желанием втягивать их в эту историю. Да и пока что ему ничего не грозит. Вон сколько уже переходов обошлось без несчастных случаев и неожиданных покушений.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Чжинён. — Мир пока что старается лишний раз меня не трогать, боясь тем самым спровоцировать конфликт с Югёмом.

— А Югём это?.. — растерянно протягивает Канпимук.

— Местное божество.

— А, тот мальчик-океан, которого ты приручил? — Джексон одобрительно щёлкает пальцами, явно довольный своей внимательностью. 

— Нет, я не... — начинает возражать Чжинён и тут картинка в его голове неожиданно складывается.

Ох, чёрт, он действительно приручил океан. Или же это океан приручил его.

— Мне всё равно кажется, что это — не самый надёжный источник защиты, — Чжебом качает головой. — А если ему надоест тебя оберегать? Или если что-то произойдёт? Чжинён-а, тебе нужно что-то с этим делать, ни один океан и ни одно божество не может быть рядом вечно.

И об этом он тоже думал.

***

На этот раз его встречают белые сугробы и срывающиеся с неба снежинки. Вода за причалом покрыта коркой льда, небо затянуто тучами, вокруг нет ни души, и учитывая, что (в нормальном мире) в его мире сейчас середина мая, для Чжинёна эта картина выглядит непривычно и странно.

И красиво.

Возле алтаря, рядом с подношениями и разными детскими куклами, под самодельным навесом лежит коробка с красноречивой надписью «для Чжинён-и!» на боку, и он ни секунды не сомневается, что это — дело рук Югёма.

В коробке аккуратно сложены тёплые сапоги, толстая куртка с меховым капюшоном и перчатки.

Югём его определённо ждал, даже не зная наверняка, появится ли Чжинён вообще.

Или же он знал? Могут ли боги вроде него предугадывать будущее?

Чжинён уже привычно проходит между многоэтажек, доходит до автобусной остановки и замирает перед книжной лавкой как взволнованный ребёнок, а затем выдыхает.

Каждый визит в это место кажется чем-то особенным, словно он прикасается к неведомому чуду.

Он открывает дверь и колокольчик над дверью знакомо и мелодично звенит, на Чжинёна обрушивается запах свежей зелени и весны, а Югём, стоящий на лестнице и раскладывающий книги по полкам, переводит на него взгляд и улыбается.

Тепло и счастливо.

— Можем остаться здесь, а можем пойти прогуляться, — предлагает он, как обычно игнорируя все нормы приличия и приветствия, и Чжинён взвешивает все «за» и «против».

— Давай прогуляемся, — говорит он. И судя по яркой улыбке Югёма, с ответом он угадал.

Город практически пустой, кажется позабытым и одиноким. Югём говорит, почти всех жителей уже отправили в другие миры, остались лишь маги со своими семьями, да местные боги, вроде него самого. И сейчас особенно остро чувствуется, что мир не протянет долго. Что вскоре он погибнет и будет лишь пустым воспоминанием.

— Много людей ещё нужно спасти? — интересуется Чжинён на исходе второго часа, когда они возвращаются обратно, чтобы посмотреть на замёрзшие воды океана.

— Некоторые маги уже эвакуировались отсюда, — Югём пожимает плечами. — Уйдут остальные, после них придёт черед тех богов, которые могут покинуть этот мир, а потом всё окончательно и бесповоротно разрушится.

Фраза про «богов, которые могут покинуть мир» цепляет слух, и, кажется, Ёнджэ говорил об этом же.

— А какие боги не смогут уйти? — спрашивает Чжинён и останавливается.

Но услышать ответ на этот вопрос ему явно не суждено. К ним подбегает девочка, дёргает Югёма за куртку и просит «Господина Океана» помочь ей снять с крыши перепуганного кота, который, определённо, не хочет уходить ни в какие другие миры.

Югём машет рукой, обещает догнать его через пару минут и спешит вслед за девочкой. 

А Чжинёну до причала остаётся всего ничего, когда всё снова идёт под откос.

Как будто мир только и ждал, пока он останется один.

Асфальт под ногами неспешно трескается, а потом резко проседает вниз, заставляя Чжинёна провалиться в него по пояс. Со здания позади него стена обрушивается целой плитой, падает на землю, разбрасывая в стороны снег и грязь. Она натыкается на препятствие в виде фонаря и застывает, отрезая Чжинёна от улицы, с которой он пришёл. На противоположном конце дороги, находящемся на возвышенности, приходит в движение длинный пустой автобус, который срывается вниз и набирает всё большую скорость прямо на глазах.

Замечательно. Сразу видно, что даже находясь на последнем издыхании, реальность не теряет надежды от него избавиться.

Раздаётся шум воды. Она приходит со стороны и мощным потоком сносит сначала стену, а потом отталкивает и автобус. После чего бережно обхватывает Чжинёна и вытаскивает наверх.

— Однажды ты доведёшь меня до седины, Чжинён-и, — усмехается Югём и опускает руку, позволяя воде послушно вернуться обратно в океан.

Югём выглядит запыхавшимся, словно он сюда бежал со всех ног. Змейка его куртки разошлась, но, он этого, кажется, вообще не замечает — просто стоит, упираясь ладонями себе в колени, и тяжело дышит.

— Скажи это миру, — Чжинён поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. — Я не просил его пытаться меня убить.

— Не могу. Это такой последний рывок больного, находящегося в предсмертной агонии. Мир чувствует, что ему осталось немного, и отчаянно пускается во все тяжкие. На таких уже бесполезно обижаться и злиться.

Югём наконец выпрямляется, приводит в порядок свою куртку, и до причала они доходят в тишине.

И вид открывается действительно незабываемый. Чжинён переводит взгляд на Югёма, собираясь спросить, во сколько ему обойдётся покупка фотокамеры в этом мире и можно ли будет её оставить на алтаре — хотя зачем она ему, если здесь скоро всё умрёт? — и замирает.

Югём выдыхает облачко пара, прячет лицо в шарфе и смешно хохлится. Его руки спрятаны в карманах, и он кажется настолько беззаботным, словно это не он только что предотвратил очередное покушение на чужую жизнь.

Он похож на самого обычного парня, но никак не на древнее божество, могущественное настолько, что целый мир боится идти против него напрямую, предпочитая атаковать Чжинёна, когда его нет рядом. 

А за его спиной неспешно плещется волнами океан, словно сейчас весна, а не середина холодной зимы, и это не он был затянут тонкой коркой льда пару часов назад.

И это всё завораживает.

Чжинён неспешно протягивает руку, осторожно прикасается к щеке Югёма, поглаживает большим пальцем родинку под его глазом. Он видел её так много раз, но почему-то внимание она привлекла именно сейчас.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Югём и льнёт к его ладони подобно коту.

«Не в порядке, — думает Чжинён, — но я не знаю, почему так и что с этим делать».

— Да, — кивает Чжинён.

***

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Марк за обедом, когда они остаются одни. — Ты сегодня очень молчаливый и практически не препираешься с Канпимуком.

Хотел бы он сказать, что всё нормально, но уж Марк ему точно не поверит. Если интуицию Чжебома можно обмануть хотя бы иногда, то Марк видит всех насквозь с самого начала.

— Не уверен, — Чжинён качает головой. — Нужно много чего обдумать.

Например, в какой момент он стал ждать своих переходов, чтобы провести время с Югёмом. С каких пор он уверен в Югёме настолько, что даже не испугался очередного несчастного случая, твёрдо уверенный, что его спасёт океан. Как давно он обращает внимание на детали.

Что вообще происходит.

На самом деле, он конечно же знает, что происходит. Но это не значит, что знание его радует, что ему оно необходимо и что он на это всё согласен.

Его вполне устраивала прежняя жизнь, в которой не было ни других миров, ни океана, ни Югёма. Жизнь, где всё было на своих местах и он точно знал, чего ожидать от грядущего дня.

— Как знаешь, — легко соглашается Марк. — Но не будь к себе слишком строг, ладно?

— Кто бы говорил, хён, — Чжинён закатывает глаза.

— Что у вас там с подготовкой к летнему фестивалю? — меняет тему Марк, и ничто не отвлекает Чжинёна от внутреннего диалога с самим собой лучше, чем разговоры о работе.

Особенно — когда ему есть, что рассказать. О том, что новички — наконец-то — начали отлично справляться с нагрузкой, а ещё нашли себе другую жертву. Теперь наседают на Джехёна, который, в безуспешной попытке от них избавиться, отправляет их задавать свои вопросы Брайану. Правда, никто так и не понял, кто такой Брайан, поэтому они продолжают в любой ситуации обращатьс к Джехёну .

Пока Ёнхён в стороне смеётся, что именно поэтому и не стоит называть его канадским именем.

Или о том, что тот автор серии книг в жанре фэнтэзи, у которого он брал интервью, оказался отличным собеседником. Настолько интересным, что Чжинёну даже захотелось ознакомиться с его произведениями. А когда он это сделал, то пришёл в восторг продуманности вселенной Ким Вонпиля.

Чжинён даже приводит в качестве примера несколько особенно зацепивших его цитат.

Или о том, что Сонджин, фотограф издательства, который пришёл сделать пару фотографий Ким Вонпиля для интервью, с первых секунд покорил его кошку. Потом она постоянно пыталась влезть на руки, тем самым мешая ему выполнять свою работу.

Ближе к концу этого рассказа Канпимук наконец-то возвращается из очереди со своим заказом и начинает громко жаловаться на тяжёлую студенческую жизнь, и даже тот факт, что декан его факультета сидит рядом, его не останавливает.

И вот именно так в понимании Чжинёна и выглядит нормальная жизнь — работа, общение с друзьями, шутки и смех. 

Даже если порой она напоминает незавершённую картину.

***

— И как тебе этот бескрайний каток? — кричит Югём, стоит только Чжинёну надеть куртку. Он стоит посреди замёрзшего океана, широко улыбается и машет рукой.

— Впечатляет, но можно было соорудить лестницу для большего удобства, — кричит в ответ Чжинён и спрыгивает с причала на лёд, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

— Для взрослого и осторожного человека ты слишком безрассуден, — сообщает Югём, подходя ближе.

— Мне кажется, что лёд океана может выдержать и шествие слонов, если рядом есть его бог, — Чжинён пожимает плечами, а Югём смеется.

— Ледяную лестницу я делать уже не буду, — говорит он, — но могу предложить тебе ледяные коньки.

— Я не умею на них ездить.

— Если тебе станет от этого легче, Чжинён-и, — Югём выдерживает многозначительную паузу, — то я тоже не умею. Но так даже веселее.

И это действительно весело. Сначала они стараются стоять на коньках и не падать. Потом целью становится проехать несколько метров, не шатаясь при этом как завсегдатаи баров на Хондэ. После чего они очень нелепо и смешно, методом бесчисленных проб и ошибок, пытаются понять, как во время езды поворачивать и после этого тормозить с минимальными травмами.

А в какой-то момент Югём берёт снег из сугроба, тщательно лепит из него шар и кидает в Чжинёна.

И вот это уже — самое настоящее объявление войны. В которой Югём играет нечестно и всякий раз, когда Чжинёну удаётся его догнать, заставляет океан примёрзнуть к конькам Чжинёна, отъезжает ещё дальше и только потом позволяет льду отпустить своего пленника.

Вот и как иметь дело с таким человеком?

Но у Чжинёна в запасе тоже есть несколько грязных приёмчиков — спасибо общению с Джехёном, — и он останавливается, делая вид, что ужасно устал и вообще нехорошо себя чувствует. И Югём, ничего не подозревая, обеспокоенно подъезжает к нему.

Чтобы сразу оказаться столкнутым в ближайший сугроб.

А ещё Югём боится щекотки — это Чжинён выяснил уже давным-давно, — и тут у него как раз расстёгнута куртка, что позволяет щекотать его, пока он не начнёт молить о пощаде, задыхаясь от смеха.

И как только его может бояться целый мир?

— Мне было весело, — говорит Чжинён, когда уже темнеет, и они, наконец, заканчивают заниматься ерундой и залезают обратно на причал.

— Конечно же было, — Югём фыркает. — В своём-то мире ты наверняка не бываешь нигде, кроме работы и отпуска раз в двадцать четыре года.

Чжинён отвешивает ему несильный подзатыльник, но ничего не отвечает. В конце концов, это не так уж и далеко от правды.

Они немного стоят в тишине — Югём смахивает снег со своего алтаря, а Чжинён просто стоит на причале, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прохладным ветром и свежим воздухом.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает Югём.

— Странный вопрос, если учесть, что моя жизнь в этом мире напрямую зависит от тебя, — Чжинён отмахивается. Ему было так спокойно и хорошо, к чему сейчас этот разговор?

— Чжинён.

— Хорошо, хорошо, доверяю, — Чжинён вздыхает. — Теперь ты доволен?

Югём смеётся где-то совсем рядом, затем лба Чжинёна касаются горячие сухие губы, и когда он открывает глаза, то Югём делает шаг назад.

Он всё ещё улыбается, но в его глазах — сожаление.

И почему-то на этот раз одна только мысль о возвращении домой вызывает смутную тревогу.

***

День идёт под откос с самого начала. Утром у Чжинёна отключается вода, а к метро ему приходится идти длинным путём, поскольку короткий закрыт на ремонт. По приходе на работу у него ломается компьютер, а спустя полчаса оказывается, что кто-то из новичков отправил в печать не ту версию журнала. Из-за этого ему сначала приходится судорожно останавливать процесс, потом — искать исправленную и законченную версию. А после этого ещё нужно найти виновника и провести с ним профилактическую беседу по поводу невнимательности и отношения к своим обязанностям.

При том, что в ошибке, конечно же, никто признаваться не хочет.

И вообще, Чжинён терпеть не может проведение всех этих серьёзных разговоры о дисциплине, даже если и согласен с их необходимостью.

Но к обеду он чувствует себя настолько уставшим, словно как минимум пробежал марафон. Он кладёт голову на скрещенные на столе руки и прикрывает глаза буквально на несколько секунд.

***

Югём стоит посреди пустого и полуразрушенного города, смотрит на незнакомый магазин с неоново-фиолетовой вывеской — и там что-то написано, но с такого расстояния Чжинёну не удаётся разглядеть буквы.

— Югём! — окликает он. — Что-то не так?

Югём оборачивается, лицо у него на удивление серьёзное, со смесью боли и беспокойства. Он сжимает рукава своей широкой белой рубашки и виновато улыбается.

— Прости, Чжинён-и, тебе сюда нельзя, — тихо говорит он, но каким-то непонятным образом Чжинён всё равно его слышит. Он чувствует какую-то затаившуюся опасность, и это напоминает о его первом визите, когда ощущения были теми же, а потом мир попытался его убить.

— Почему нельзя? — спрашивает Чжинён и делает шаг вперёд.

Всего один шаг.

Земля идёт трещинами, часть её с грохотом обрушивается вниз, оставляет после себя бездонные чёрные дыры. Вывеска за спиной Югёма неожиданно сыпет искрами и трещит, по ней проходят молнии, где-то вдали ревёт океан, а сам Югём сгибается пополам.

Чжинён бросается вперёд.

И просыпается, резко поднимая голову со своего стола.

— Господи, сонбэ, — Еын дёргается назад, едва не роняя стакан, из которого поливала стоящий на полке папоротник. — Как вы меня напугали. У вас всё в порядке?

Он почему-то абсолютно уверен, что нет.

***

Часть ответа он получает этим же вечером. Когда на очередную спонтанную дружескую встречу Чжебом приходит не один, а с человеком, которого Чжинён точно не ожидал увидеть.

— Это тот самый донсен, о котором я вам рассказывал, — говорит Чжебом. — Давно хотел вас с ним познакомить, но всё никак не удавалось совпасть по времени.

— Чхве Ёнджэ, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — вежливо здоровается со всеми Ёнджэ.

У него в глазах — ни намёка на узнавание, и Чжинёна это даже не удивляет. Как не удивляет и тот факт, что Чжебом абсолютно уверен, что знаком с Ёнджэ уже пару лет, а все остальные действительно помнят какие-то упоминания о нём — в конце концов, его предупреждали об этом. 

«Человек забывает напрочь всю свою жизнь в этом мире, и вместо этого получает новые, скучные и заурядные, но вполне настоящие воспоминания о том, как он жил в новом мире. О том, как он мог бы жить, если изначально родился в другом мире. И всем вокруг кажется, что они уже давно знают этого своего друга, коллегу, соседа, пускай они и не могут вспомнить, как именно с ним познакомились» — сказанная Югёмом фраза всё ещё звучит в голове, словно поставленная на повтор плёнка.

С Ёнджэ ему приходится знакомиться заново. И поддерживать полноценную беседу оказывается довольно тяжело, когда все мысли заняты другими темами. Когда единственное, о чём Чжинён может думать — означает ли приход Ёнджэ то, что все маги уже покинули другой мир и там остались только боги?

Он, конечно, рад, что Ёнджэ оказался именно в этой реальности — если верить Югёму, его могло забросить куда угодно, — но вопрос иного перехода волнует Чжинёна куда больше.

Он столько раз слышал фразу о том, что не все боги смогут уйти, но так ни разу и не получил ответ на вопрос: кто именно окажется заперт в погибающем мире.

И на мгновение ему кажется, что этот вопрос был проигнорирован нарочно.

Потому что Чжинён уже знает ответ. Всегда знал.

***

Ёнджэ вписывается в их компанию идеально, будто всегда в ней был. И у него такие же интонации, фразы и жесты, как у того, с кем Чжинён уже знаком. И если не учитывать тот факт, что он не помнит — даже не знает — ничего о другом мире, разницы между ним прежним и ним новым нет.

Он перекидывается шутками с Канпимуком, находит общий язык с Джексоном, беспокоится о Марке и совершенно искренне восхищается Чжебомом и его талантом. Чжинёну в какой-то момент даже становится жаль, что Ёнджэ с ними не было все предыдущие годы. Его юмора и надёжного плеча им всем точно не хватало.

Ёнджэ заводит себе собаку — называет её Коко и души в ней не чает с первой же секунды. А у Чжинёна в памяти сразу же проносится однажды обронённая Югёмом фраза о том, что Ёнджэ очень любит животных.

У него в голове вообще слишком много мыслей о Югёме.

В основном о том, что скорее всего Югём из числа тех, кто был вынужден остаться. Ведь он же не бог чего-то абстрактного — воды в целом, например. Он — божество конкретного океана, а значит, он к этому океану «привязан» и не может его покинуть.

Или может, но, к примеру, с утратой своей силы? Освобождает ли потеря силы от необходимости оставаться на месте?

Слишком много вопросов и ни единого шанса на получение ответов. Чжинёну иногда кажется, что всеми этими размышлениями он сам себя загоняет в глухой угол какого-то отчаяния.

И, судя по обеспокоенному лицу Марка, это заметно. Но, по крайней мере, он не лезет с расспросами, за что Чжинён ему благодарен.

В конце концов, он в полном порядке.

С момента его возвращения прошёл практически месяц. Переход не открылся ни разу.

Он действительно в порядке.

***

В последнюю субботу июля Канпимук приходит на очередную дружескую встречу с таким самодовольным лицом, будто он выиграл пятьдесят миллионов вон, защитил свой диплом на отлично и готовится стать следующим королём Таиланда.

У Чжинёна на языке вертится пара язвительных комментариев на этот счёт, но он разом забывает их все, когда видит, кто заходит в кафе вслед за Канпимуком.

Волосы Югёма уже не ярко-жёлтого цвета, а обычного светло-русого, это немного непривычно, но ему идёт. Он всё такой же высокий, худой и невозможно красивый.

Практически не изменился с их последней встречи.

Канпимук громко и в красках рассказывает о том, что в детстве у него был замечательный лучший друг, дружба с которым началась с того, что Югём на танцевальном конкурсе занял первое место, на которое претендовал он. И вместо того, чтобы обидеться или расстроиться, Канпимук был так восхищён его навыками, что решил непременно с ним познакомиться.

Рассказывает, что после этого они переписывались по почте, а потом, когда Канпимук наконец переехал в Корею, оказалось, что Югём, словно назло, отправился учиться в Америку по обмену. Но вот теперь он вернулся, и Канпимук решил, что всем непременно нужно с ним познакомиться, потому что он отличный друг и вообще славный парень.

И Канпимук говорит действительно громко — на них оборачиваются все посетители, а Югём от этого внимания неловко смотрит в пол и вежливо улыбается.

Чжинён всё ждёт какого-то чуда — что Югём его узнает и вспомнит, он же, всё-таки, божество, для него ни одно заклинание не должно быть препятствием. Ждёт знакомых шуток и комментариев — уж Югём-то не должен упустить случая посоревноваться в остроумии с Канпимуком. Но ничего не происходит.

Он просто говорит негромкое «Ким Югём, приятно познакомиться» и после этого молчит почти весь вечер.

Чжинён смотрит на своих друзей, размышляя, не сопоставит ли кто-нибудь из них Югёма, о котором говорил Чжинён, и этого друга Канпимука, не поймёт ли кто-нибудь, что это — один и тот же человек.

Но этого не случается тоже. Возможно, это просто побочный эффект заклинания, и из их памяти выскользнуло имя Югёма.

Но всё равно это чертовски неправильно.

***

У этого Югёма от того, кого Чжинён помнит и знает — только лицо и пара интонаций, но не больше. Он тихий и молчаливый. Он почти не шутит и не смеётся, прячет все свои эмоции внутри себя или загораживает лицо, когда их проявляет, а втянуть в диалог его довольно сложно. Он тоже любит читать — спасибо Канпимуку за эту информацию, — но когда Чжинён пытается поговорить с ним о книгах, отвечает односложно и сухо.

Он вообще относится ко всем довольно настороженно, словно люди уже когда-то успели перейти ему дорогу, но Чжинён более чем уверен, что этого точно не было.

Не могло же всё человечество одновременно ему насолить, верно?

Чжинён вот вообще ведёт себя с ним максимально осторожно, опасаясь, что Югём — даже такой, — это лишь иллюзия и наваждение.

В глубине души он чувствует обиду ребёнка, которому обещали подарить целый мир, а в итоге дали лишь картонную модель мира и сказали — а какая разница, смысл же один. Этот Югём больше похож на оболочку, внутри которой должен быть океан, но на деле есть лишь глухая пустота. В нём нет и следа той искренности, непосредственности и лёгкости, к которой Чжинён привык, и общаться с ним невероятно сложно.

Потому что Чжинён ждёт другого отношения к себе и других реакций на всё. Потому что контакт упорно не налаживается. Потому что Югём вроде бы и рядом — с ними всеми, — но упорно держится в стороне.

И Чжинён с какой-то затаённой тоской думает, что нынешний цвет глаз Югёма — светло-голубой, как затянутая льдом вода, — как нельзя лучше показывает его суть.

Любой океан тает ближе к весне, но если сначала Чжинён надеялся, что со временем у него — или хотя бы у кого-нибудь — получится наладить отношения с этим Югёмом, то к концу месяца от этих мыслей не остаётся и следа.

Югём толком не разговаривает даже с Канпимуком, что вызывает у последнего недоумение, потому что при создании воспоминаний заклинание явно опиралось на совершенно противоположный образ, и Канпимук тоже не знает, с какой стороны тут подступиться. 

А если не знает даже он, то у Чжинёна и вовсе нет шансов.

Что же, возможно, он просто переоценил силу божеств, и для них переход проходит с ещё большими потерями, чем для остальных людей. 

И он больше не может и не видит смысла убеждать себя, что нужно лишь терпение и время, и всё будет как прежде — потому что нет никакого «прежде». Потому что прежде в этом мире Югёма не было и вовсе, и расценивать его следует как самостоятельную личность, а не как того (не совсем) человека, к которому Чжинён уже успел привыкнуть.

И он делает то, в чём действительно хорош — абстрагируется от реальности и с головой погружается в работу.

***

Он пишет статью за статьёй, ездит на бесконечные интервью, засиживается допоздна и в определённый момент понимает, что коллеги уверены, будто у него случилось что-то ужасное, о чём он не хочет говорить.

Тинь Ян смотрит на него с сочувствием, Джехён — с осуждением, Ёнхён несколько раз (безуспешно) зовёт выпить, а Доун пытается незаметно взвалить на себя часть его работы.

Еын и вовсе выглядит так, словно готова погнать его домой прямо сейчас. Пинками, если придётся.

Ненадолго становится немного легче от знания того, что у него такие заботливые коллеги.

Но даже это не помогает чувствовать себя лучше.

***

Марк приходит в гости без приглашения и предупреждения, точно зная, когда у Чжинёна выходной. И точно так же хорошо зная, что если бы он попытался договориться о встрече заранее, Чжинён бы отказался.

Потому что у него всё в порядке.

У Марка с собой пицца, пара бутылок соджу и чувство уюта. Он не задаёт лишних вопросов — вообще никаких вопросов не задаёт — и просто развлекает Чжинёна нелепыми шутками, разговорами ни о чём и комментариями к какой-то криминальной дораме, которую они включили для фона. 

И в какой-то момент Чжинёну становится достаточно комфортно, чтобы поговорить о важных вещах.

Например, поразмышлять вслух о том, как работает замена воспоминаний. Или поинтересоваться, как там поживает другой мир. Или потосковать по красивому виду — всё же, причал и зимний океан были незабываемы.

Или чтобы узнать чужое мнение — какое чудо должно произойти, чтобы Югём был действительно собой, а не просто жалкой пародией на себя. Потому что сколько бы Чжинён не пытался абстрагироваться от этих мыслей, они всё равно не оставляют его в покое.

Но у Марка на эти вопросы нет ответа. Как нет их и у самого Чжинёна.

— Мне не нравится, как ты смотришь на Югёма, — вместо этого говорит Марк, отчаянно зевая.

— А как я смотрю на Югёма? — устало спрашивает он.

— Будто ты сейчас рассыплешься.

И, пожалуй, именно так он себя и чувствует. 

***

Ему снится Югём, незнакомый и чужой. Он щурит глаза, улыбается, глядя в сторону, затем смотрит на Чжинёна, тянет своё ненавистное «хён», и прячет в рукавах и воротнике рубашки звонкий смех.

_Хён_ , спрашивает Югём, _ты любишь меня_?

_Очень_ , думает Чжинён.

_Нет, за что тебя вообще любить_ , говорит он, _и вообще, я тебе не хён_.

Югём разочарованно фыркает, равнодушно прячет руки в карманы брюк и смотрит на него немигающим взглядом. И все его движения похожи на движения того, настоящего Югёма, но при этом это совершенно чужой человек с хорошо знакомым лицом.

И этому человеку Чжинёну нечего сказать, кроме как «нет».

Потому что Югём, его Югём, — который никогда не был _его_ на самом деле, — не называл его хёном.

Потому что его Югём — это древнее божество. Потому что он мягко улыбался, звал его « _Чжинён-и_ » и каждый раз смеялся, когда Чжинён раздражённо закатывал глаза, а этот смех потом преследовал Чжинёна весь день.

Потому что если у него что-то и есть к Югёму — а у него есть, и много чего, — то только к тому, которого он успел так хорошо узнать. А не к этому (самозванцу?) новому Югёму, в котором нет ни океана, ни знакомых черт. Но Чжинён осознал это с опозданием.

В следующую секунду стоящий перед ним Югём неуловимо меняется, становясь похожим на себя настоящего. Он смотрит с обидой и тоской, а когда Чжинён делает шаг вперёд, земля расходится трещинами, невесть откуда взявшаяся за спиной Югёма вывеска осыпается искрами, а он сам распадается морскими волнами.

Чжинён просыпается, рывком садится и шумно дышит.

***

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сообщает Марк за обедом, и у него тот самый тон самого старшего и ответственного хёна, который Марк использует только в крайних случаях.

Чжинён просто кивает и садится напротив него, пока Канпимук идёт делать заказ на всех, перед этим что-то сказав Марку на ухо и ободряюще посмотрев на Чжинёна.

— Тот кулон, который я тебе подарил, — спокойно начинает Марк. — С китайского его название переводится как «сердце океана». Я полагаю, что именно благодаря ему ты мог путешествовать между мирами. И благодаря ему же Югём всегда оказывался рядом. Возможно, тебе стоит использовать это, чтобы вернуть ему память.

— Как? Разбить его? — задаёт Чжинён первый вопрос, который приходит в голову.

Марк смотрит с лицом, на котором читается явное «ты дурак?»

— И вообще, — продолжает Чжинён, — я очень ценю твою поддержку, хён, но с чего ты взял, что камень поможет?

— Потому что изначально сам кулон из другого мира, — терпеливо объясняет Марк. — Канпимук принёс его с собой, когда впервые попал сюда, и, потеряв память, сдал какому-то торговцу всяким хламом. Чтобы в итоге купить его в антикварной лавке Тайваня спустя несколько лет.

— Подожди, ты сказал Канпимук принёс его из другого мира? — переспрашивает Чжинён, а затем оборачивается и не менее удивлённо смотрит на стоящего в очереди Канпимука, который, заметив его внимание, показывает ему знак мира пальцами.

Он что, с такого расстояния всё слышит? 

Марк смеётся.

— Ты же не думал, что только с тобой происходят мистические вещи? — Марк мягко улыбается и теребит застёжку своих часов. — Канпимук пришёл из мира Югёма. Он был магом, одним из тех, кто придумал заклинание перехода, и он же стал одним из первых испытателей. Неужели ты никогда не задумывался, что не помнишь, как именно познакомился с ним?

И правда. Чжинёну и в голову не приходило это. Ему просто казалось, что он знал Канпимука чуть ли не всегда.

— Заклинание было ещё совсем сырым и незавершённым, — Марк вздыхает и с грустью смотрит в сторону. — Всё пошло наперекосяк. Люди вокруг помнили Канпимука, но у него самого не было никаких воспоминаний, ни новых, ни старых. Он был как чистый лист и создавал себя с нуля.

И на языке так и вертится вопрос, каково участие Марка во всём этом процессе, но, — если это воспоминание правдиво, — именно Марк и был тем, кто привёл Канпимука в их компанию. Чжинён не уверен, что хочет знать, почему Марку удаётся помнить, как всё было на самом деле.

Хватит уже с него открытий на сегодня.

— Последнее время он вспоминает отрывками свою жизнь в другом мире, — продолжает Марк, — но это началось только после появления Югёма. Что неудивительно, они же лучшими друзьями были, пока Канпимук не пропал здесь.

А вот и ответ на вопрос, что за личные счёты у Югёма были с заклинанием перехода.

Чжинён достаёт из-под рубашки кулон, задумчиво смотрит на него, большим пальцем поглаживает шершавый камень.

— Знаешь, хён, — говорит подошедший с подносом Канпимук так непосредственно, будто продолжает мысль Марка, — иногда у богов бывают видения будущего. И, кто знает, может всё так и было задумано? Может, обстоятельства специально сложились так, чтобы «сердце океана» — как метафорическое, так и в буквальном смысле, — оказалось в твоих руках, чтобы ты встретил Югёма, привязался к нему и, впоследствии, вернул его миру? 

Повисает тишина.

— Круг замкнулся, Чжинён, — серьёзно говорит Марк, и его взгляд пронизывает насквозь. — Каков будет твой ход?

А разве у него есть варианты?

***

Найти студента в библиотеке огромного университета оказывается задачей не из лёгких, но Чжинён достаточно настойчив, чтобы довести дело до конца. 

— Югём-и, — окликает он. Югём на мгновение застывает, а затем поворачивается к нему с вежливой улыбкой.

— Привет, хён. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Но я сегодня улетаю по работе, и меня есть для тебя подарок, решил отдать сразу, — говорит Чжинён быстро, пока не успел передумать или засомневаться в том, что делает.

— В честь чего? — и неужели это удивление на лице Югёма? Что же, Чжинён идёт к успеху, а ведь он ещё ничего и не сделал толком.

— Без какого-либо повода, — он пожимает плечами. — Просто проходил мимо, увидел и решил, что тебе подойдёт.

Он достаёт кулон из кармана, привстаёт на носки, и застёгивает цепочку на шее спокойно стоящего Югёма — на самом деле, он волнуется настолько, что пальцы дважды соскальзывают с застёжки, — а потом делает шаг назад.

Югём рассматривает кулон с любопытством, осторожно проводит пальцами по камню и переводит взгляд на Чжинёна.

На мгновение ему кажется, что что-то изменилось.

— Спасибо, хён, — говорит Югём. — Я буду беречь твой подарок.

Чжинён поспешно прощается с ним, выходит на улицу и глубоко вдыхает.

К чёрту всё.

Его командировка в Италию была неожиданной и незапланированной, но сейчас кажется как нельзя кстати — такая возможность остыть, привести голову в порядок, понять, что делать дальше. На его столе в офисе ещё со вчерашнего дня лежит билет в Палермо, а сумка дома уже почти собрана. Потому что Чжинёну эта поездка кажется спасением.

Потому что Чжинён не хочет думать о том, что Марк и Канпимук ошиблись, и камень волшебным образом не вернёт Югёму память.

Потому что Чжинён боится остаться ни с чем.

Потому что Чжинён — трус, и если у него есть возможность сбежать, то он выбирает бежать.

***

Неделя в Палермо пролетает во мгновение ока. Чжинён послушно посещает с фотоаппаратом все необходимые выставки, берёт интервью у пары зарубежных писателей — это с его-то неидеальным английским, — и с нуля пишет статью о местных ресторанах.

Он чувствует себя на удивление живым и свободным.

И всё это время намеренно держит телефон выключенным, чтобы не видеть сообщения ни от Марка, ни от Канпимука.

Какие бы новости они ни хотели до него донести, радостные или неутешительные.

А когда приходит время посадки в самолёт до Сеула, Чжинёну малодушно хочется забыть обо всём и остаться в Италии навсегда. Вдали от собственных надежд и ожиданий.

Но сделать он этого не может. Даже у его страха есть лимит, через который он не позволит себе переступить.

Он приземляется в Корее ранним утром воскресенья и более чем уверен, что встречать его не будут — Чжинён намеренно не сообщал, когда возвращается, дозвониться до него тоже было невозможно и, в целом, ему всегда комфортнее, когда его никто не ждёт и не приходится чувствовать себя виноватым за малейшее опоздание.

Но в зале ожидания около окна стоит хорошо знакомая фигура.

Югём оборачивается, словно каким-то неведомым образом почувствовав его присутствие, и на Чжинёна смотрят хорошо знакомые ему глаза — шоколад и отголоски пламени, — а на чужих губах играет мягкая улыбка.

И он напрочь забывает всё, что хотел сказать.

— Эй, Чжинён-и, — Югём наклоняет голову и смотрит на него с теплотой во взгляде. — Хорошо отдохнул?

Чжинён готов поклясться, что слышит, как где-то вдали плещутся волны.


End file.
